What if Future Twins
by J15Angel
Summary: What if unks had a twin? What if Goten was born in the future and had a twin? Read about their journey to the past and how they met their fathers. Rated T for language ONLY ONE WORD so ENJOY please go easy on me it's my first ever fanfic. :D


Okay this is a Fanfic of how the life would be if in the future timeline Goku and Chi-Chi had twins (Goten and Sherry) and Bulma and Vegeta have twins also (Trunks and Bulla) Goten and Sherry are only 1 year younger than Trunks and Bulla. This is my first Fanfic and it gonna be short. I just need to let go all of this energy because I ate a lot of candy. And winter break is great because I'm going to California but I gotta do a history project that if I don't do it I gonna fail 7th grade and I cannot do that my mom would kill me ;D enjoy it might be short. RR

This is gonna be the coming to the past and waiting for Goku

"Sis just because you met him and he was nice to you doesn't mean this him will like you" Goten explained to his sister. "Chill won't you bro Trunks tell him it's gonna be okay" Sherry said "Well, first he's your brother not mine and I agree with him you and Bulla should have stayed especially you Bulla you look exactly like mom." "Well sorry Trunks it's not my fault that my genes gave me blue hair and made me look exactly like my mother" Bulla said with great exaggeration. The trip was quiet the rest of the way since both girls were pissed with their twin brothers.

*fight with Frieza/ meeting the Z Fighters*

"Don't I know you?" Frieza asked Sherry "Yes as a matter of fact you do, don't you remember fee fee?"Sherry answered and everyone laughed and Frieza got really mad and his face turned red as a tomato from embarrassment "Shut up all of you… I remember now you're that brat that came here from the future with Vegeta." He shouted angrily "Yup you got it right here is your prize… bitch" she said and powered an energy ball "FLASH CANNON" She yelled and then blasted he and killed his. Trunks and Goten were killing King Cold. Sherry and Bulla (wearing contacts and was super Saiyan) invited everyone to follow them to where Goku will land.

*at the spot*

Trunks asked if they wanted a soda. After Sherry finished her Wild Cherry soda she went to grab a King Kola

"Why do you want another one you won't finish it anyways?" Trunks asked her. "You see" she answered. "You don't even like King Kola" he replied "I never said it was for me did I, Trunks?" she said "Wait what are you gonna do Sherry?" He asked confused. "You see" she answered again as she walked to Vegeta 'No, what is she gonna do?!' Trunks thought to himself. Everyone saw her walking to Vegeta and just kept talking because they knew Vegeta would yell at them to stop looking at him. "What do you want brat?" he asked and Sherry handed him the soda "I thought you might be thirsty so I brought you a soda" she answered "I don't want it" he replied "Just try it and if you don't like it you can throw it or dump it on Yamcha." She said "I doubt you won't like it though" Sherry mumbled under her breath. As she left Yamcha yelled and then turn to say to Vegeta "Hey, why did you do that?" "The brat said I could if I didn't like it" he replied "That's your favorite soda and you do like it you just want an excuse to throw something at Yamcha!" Sherry yelled and Vegeta just snickered. "Goku is gonna be here in a few minutes" Trunks announced and after he said that Goku's ship landed. After a few minutes of everyone greeting Goku Bulla said "Goku can we have a word with you" he nods "Away from them" Sherry said pointing to the Z Fighters and Goten slapped her hand "Mom said not point" he whispered to her. As they flew away from the Z Fighters. "Goku, we're from the future generation of your race and we came to warn you about two android that will destroy the world if they're not stopped" Trunks said "Wait how can you be Saiyan and from the future?" he asked confused "Well you see our mother is… you promise not to say any of this to anyone," Bulla said and Goku nods "Our mother is Bulma Briefs" she finished her sentence "Wait Bulma your-" Goku said but was cut off by Trunks and Bulla yelling "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "OH sorry so how is your father then?" Goku apologized "It's Vegeta" Sherry answered "WHAT! VEGE-" "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the teens shouted."Right sorry and who are your parents?" Goku asked Goten and Sherry "Oh… well this future will change so… our mom is Chi-Chi and you are our father" Goten said Goku was so surprise "Oh and that is Trunks and Bulla, they're twins and this is Goten and I'm Sherry and me and Goten are twins" Sherry explained "Me and Trunks will be born in two years and please don't tell anyone or we won't be born" Bulla said "Either way me and Bulla might not be born anyway so sorry dad" Sherry said with a bit of sadness she loved to be with her brother more than anything in the world. "In two years you will die of a rare heart disease they don't have a cure here but they do in the future… so here is the cure take is when you feel a heart pain don't ignore it okay" Trunks said and handed him the cure. After they said their good byes the teens went home to the future and Goku went back to the Z Fighters asked about what they said and wanted. Goku refused to tell so Piccolo told everyone about the androids.

Kay so I said it was gonna be short I hope you guys liked it. Later explanation the android saga and cell games only Trunks went to the past because the others were making sure Bulma was okay. Then in the past future Sherry was right only Trunks and Goten were born for IDK reason. I gonna have a _**NEW LONGER**_ story I don't know when I'm not done with it yet and yes it _**WILL HAVE CHAPTER**_ like a real story should. Okay so I really hope you guys enjoyed it in the mean time I might write short stories to keep you guy entertained. _PLEASE __**REVIEW**__ I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER._ Love- Nikki :D


End file.
